


Clients and Misunderstandings

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: January '20 writing prompts [9]
Category: Girls (TV), Peter Rabbit (2018)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Adjacents, M/M, Self-Discovery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Day Nine: Self DiscoveryInspired by the clip of Adam Sackler spanking someone repeatedly.Thomas gets a position at FAO Schwarz flagship in NYC but his neighbour seems to have an interesting pastime.And Thomas has to confront him.It's been too long since I've written some McSackler!
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Original Female Character(s), Thomas McGregor/Adam Sackler
Series: January '20 writing prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600465
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Clients and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this pairing's antics!
> 
> And now for my usual note about improper grammar, punctuation and tense shifts.

Thomas smirked as he hung up the phone, smirked as he walked into the manager’s office and quit on the spot and smirked all the way to Windermere. The smirk did vanish when he told Bea the news and part of him was sad to watch her walk across the field to her house. He turned around and looked at his estate, and it was off to finally have it back to himself after such a long time. He wouldn’t spend much time there alone.

Everything since his interview had worked out perfectly; getting the offer, leaving Harrods', finding a renter for his estate, even the split with Bea and packing up his personal items and bags.

Even the flight was pleasant.   
Even the taxi fare to his new apartment was lovely.

New York was so different from Windermere and even London, but Thomas loved it, he basked in it. The apartment was perfect, ticked every one of the boxes he didn’t even know he had. When he finally sat on his couch, he had to pinch himself. He finally made it.

It wasn’t Harrods' but it no longer bothered him. He had a beautiful flat in the heart of New York City and he was the assistant manager of FAO Schwarz flagship store.

Thomas McGregor had finally arrived.

A few nights after he had finally got himself settled, he heard interesting but muffled noises coming from the flat next to his. He couldn’t make them out as the building had decent soundproofing. It wasn’t every night and it was never at the same time. Thomas was thankful it never went passed 10pm, because he wasn’t ready and didn’t want to have a conversation with his new neighbour.

It was all fine, and Thomas had learned to tune it out until there was a series of loud bangs and a hung picture fell to the ground. That was it for Thomas McGregor. He grabbed the frame and his keys and stomped to the door next to his.

He went to knock but hesitated, as the sounds were much more clear right outside the door. Someone was getting spanked _hard_ and repeatedly and without mercy, it seemed. It all made sense to Thomas now, but he still had to knock. The frame falling was unacceptable.

He knocked and waited. One beat, two beats. The spanking onslaught seemed to have stopped but no one was making their way to answer the door. He turned to go back to his place when the door opened.

Thomas’ choice words simply got lodged in his throat. The person who opened the door was just a little taller than Thomas, but good Lord, he was wide and built. Dark hair, dark eyes and though he was fully clothed, his t-shirt seemed to be having a difficult time, being stretched so obscenely.

They stared at each other until Thomas could finally find his voice. “I’m sorry to bother you, but your antics caused my picture frame to fall.”

Thomas’ grip on the frame was tight and the man’s eyes glanced at it before he met Thomas’ gaze again.

“Why don’t you come in?” the man suggested and Thomas just gaped at him.

“That’s highly inappropriate.”

“We’re just finishing up, take a seat on the couch…” the man stepped aside that allowed Thomas to look into his flat and step in.

“Look, sweetheart. I don’t have all day.”  
And that was when Thomas made his way in.

The man motioned to the couch and Thomas sat, his eyes following his neighbor as he went to where his, lover? Hook up? Whoever was still bent over a table.

“See you next week?” the girl nodded and gathered her things and as she made her way to the door she looked at Thomas and that’s when Thomas realized he had no idea what he had interrupted and walked in on.

Once the door latched closed, Thomas turned back to the man, “I didn’t mean for your girlfriend to leave.”

“Not my girlfriend.”  
“Well, your hook up.”  
“Not that either.”  
Thomas then realized that he never introduced himself. “My name is Thomas. I moved in not that long ago.”

“I’m Adam, and I know. I noticed.” Adam offered his hand for Thomas to take and when their skin touched, Thomas was in awe of Adam’s size and warmth. He also tried not to blush, this handsome stranger had noticed him… or at least knew of him. He was still curious about what he had walked in on. Adam could see that Thomas was incredibly curious.

“A client. She’s a client. And no, not like that. Men and women come to me because I can provide a certain type of service.” Thomas gasped a little and he hoped it quiet and subtle enough. It wasn’t. Adam noticed.

“I said it wasn’t like that. It’s not sexual. Not for me and well. I can’t say for them. I don’t know what they do when they leave here.”

“So, people pay you to spank them?”  
“Yes.”

Perhaps this was what happened in New York; perhaps Thomas had just led a sheltered life. “Why would someone pay you for that?”

Adam leaned back in his chair and hummed as he thought over his answer. “Some are in very stressful jobs and need a release. Some are parents with no outlet, or are married and can’t ask their spouse. I get no pleasure from it. I’m just really good at it.”

“I see.”  
“Wanna try?”  
“Try what?”

There was no way that was what Adam was suggesting.

“You know.”  
“I don’t need to be spanked. And wouldn’t pay someone for that.”

Adam waggled his eyebrows like the infuriating man he was, “It’s on the house. And you can lay across my lap.” That jerk of a man spread his powerful legs and Thomas’ gaze couldn’t resist travelling to his very large and accommodating lap. “You can stay fully clothed.”

Thomas thought it over.  
He couldn’t believe he was actually considering Adam’s offer. He took an exaggerated sigh and met Adam’s honey brown eyes.

“Alright.”  
“Alright.”

Thomas laid across Adam’s strong thighs and he had to silently will his cock to stay down. This wasn’t meant to be sexual.

The first hit came without warning and Thomas yelped. He turned and looked up at Adam, only to see that gorgeous face dark with, hunger? Desire? But this wasn’t sexual. Thomas kept telling himself that. Perhaps then he would believe it.

A hit. Then another… and soon Thomas had wished he had taken off his trousers. Adam was good.

“Do you want to take your pants off?” It was more of a statement, a request rather than a question and Thomas stood long enough to shuck away his trousers. 

This definitely didn’t help the situation in his briefs. He was sure Adam could feel his erection but he didn’t comment on it. One. Two. Three.

Then Thomas moaned softly. And on a particularly hard hit, Thomas figured out that Adam was hard too. 

“Do you like it? Has it eased some of your tension?” And Thomas all of a sudden didn’t want this to end and he didn’t want others to have this privilege. 

“You told me it wasn’t sexual.”  
“It’s not… it wasn’t. That was before you.”  
“Adam… I –“  
“Perhaps you’d like to take off these briefs” Adam’s voice was dark and dripped with a desire that ran straight through Thomas’ body.

He’d have to really thank the relocation team in their next meeting.


End file.
